


Ships

by ShayLeighJoy



Series: Word Prompt Drabbles [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayLeighJoy/pseuds/ShayLeighJoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts come from writing-prompts-list.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nuzzle

Word:"Nuzzle"

It had been five years since the Slade fiasco had ended. Now Roy was back with Thea, Digg and Lyla's little girl was nearly five, and Oliver had proved that he meant what he said that night in the mansion.

Even now he could still barely believe that Felicity would refuse to leave him; no matter what he did or aid, she always made him feel loved and forgiven.

It was because of her never ending support that he woke up every morning next to her.

This morning he woke up wrapped around her, holding her as tight as he could; without hurting her of course. He moved slowly, trying to see the clock without waking her. As he expected it was nearly eight am. Glancing down at Felicity, he could see she was still deeply asleep. He hated to wake her, but they had to get ready for work.

Oliver settled around her again; pulling her close. He leaned over, putting his mouth next to her ear.

"Fel-ic-ity. Wake up baby." She stirred slightly but didn't wake. So Oliver moved just a little so he could nuzzle her neck. He continued at it, until she woke; swatting at whatever she thought was actually on her neck. Once she realized she wasted no time in groaning at him.

"Leave me alone. I'm sleeping." She rolled over in his arms, burying her face in his chest.

"Get up baby, we can't be late. Besides coffee comes from the kitchen." Felicity could tell he was smiling when he said this. She still refused to move.

It took a couple more minutes, but he finally managed to get her up. Of course that was only after promising several cups of coffee and an allowance to let her mess with his computer. She was worth it though, so insanely worth it.


	2. Present

Word:"Present"

A meeting at Queen Consolidated was just ending when Felicity left the conference room to find a delivery boy standing in front of her desk. He only had one small package; surprising not only because it was small, but because it was a package. Usually the mail would be files of papers or contracts. Still she didn’t question it and instead put it on Oliver’s desk before heading back to work.   
Later it only sort of registered to her that Oliver had almost immediately removed the package from his desk and would not open it. And it was only when she and Oliver were at dinner that she truly learned about the package. 

It was date night for them, but unbeknownst to her it wasn’t just any date night. Oliver had seemed relatively nervous for most of the night, but Felicity hadn’t asked. She assumed it was something to do with being the Arrow, especially since Digg and Roy were in charge for the night. They were waiting for a final glass of wine to arrive when Oliver finally spoke up.  
“Felicity. I have a present for you.” She glanced up.  
“What is it?” Oliver reached into his pocket and pulled out the box that she had seen on his desk. He handed her the box.   
“Open it.” Inside she saw a ring. Her eyes flashed up to Oliver.  
“Is this what I think it is?” Oliver got down on one knee.   
“Felicity Meghan Smoak. Will you marry me?”


	3. Sob

Word: “Sob”  
Continuation of Day 2

Felicity stared down at the man kneeling in front of her. She knew that he had changed from the boy he used to be, but she hadn’t been sure he thought he was marriage material. Yet here they were, Oliver patiently waiting for her answer. The tears were welling up in her eyes, several of the tables had started to watch them as well.   
“Uh… So what do you say?” Felicity jumped back to the present. He was still smiling expectantly at her, but she could see the fear that was starting to grow in his eyes.   
“Yes! I would love to be your Girl Wednesday for the rest of our lives.” She winked at him. He stood up, placing the ring on her finger and pulled her close. He leaned down to kiss her only pausing to remind her of his feelings.  
“I love you.”   
“I love you too.” He pressed his lips to hers, while applause surrounded them. 

Felicity kept things positive for Oliver; keeping the sob that wanted to escape inside. It was a happy sob, but still. She proved to herself that it was the best way to manage this when Oliver came into their room, saw her red eyes, and almost freaked.   
“Felicity.” He practically ran to her side. “Are you okay?” He looked even more scared than he had when he was proposing. She gave him a watery smile.   
“Of course I’m okay. I’m just so happy right now.” The smile that spread across his face was one of the most beautiful things Felicity had ever seen. It made him look younger; probably closer to the age he physically was rather than his mental age.   
“You’re sure it’s okay?” He double checked.   
“Of course. I don’t think you could make me happier. And I love you so insanely much. Now let’s go to bed.” He turned off the lights and climbed into bed next to her, pulling her close. “Oh and Oliver? I’m just going to apologize now in case I whack you with this giant rock in my sleep.” Oliver kissed her hair.  
“Felicity, I wouldn’t have a problem either way.”


	4. Fingernails

Word="Fingernails"

 

It was early in their relationship that both Oliver and Felicity discovered that they didn’t like waking up alone. There had been enough time spent apart, not knowing where the other was, or when they’d be back. Oliver still had his Island nightmares, though they’d lessened over time, before being replaced by dreams of losing a member of Team Arrow; most often Felicity. Felicity had started having nightmares shortly after the Dodger mission, increasing in number every time Oliver, Digg, or Roy was hurt plus the experiences with the Undertaking, with the Count, and then her kidnapping by Slade and having to wait with his sword pressed against her throat awaiting help from Oliver.

It had become an unspoken agreement that they’d only leave each other sleeping alone for quick bathroom breaks and making coffee.

The whole thing did seem ridiculous; even to them, but it worked and everyone noticed.

It was because of their “agreement” that Oliver was at his happiest waking up, his arms wrapped tightly around her, her face tucked into his neck. Felicity loved waking up to Oliver’s arms around her, the sensation of him running his fingernails up and down her arms.

It was simple and made life easier for everyone around them; as long as no one mentioned Queen Consolidated’s upcoming business trip. Felicity knew Ray Palmer was going, but not that he was planning to take her with him. Once Felicity found out and had left, Digg and Roy would be left with Oliver in their own personal Hell.


	5. Flutter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this started out in my head as being happy and adorable. But then this happened. Hopefully y'all can still enjoy the Olicity goodness.

Word:"Flutter"

The gardens on the back lawn of the Queen estate was Felicity’s favorite place to hide. She’d hide there to have alone time or to escape from her parents.   
Today though she was hiding for fun. She was currently up a tree, watching the koi swimming around in the pond below her. She was in the tree hiding because there was a big planning event occupying the adults; leaving the kids to play together outside.   
Laurel had suggested hide and seek, and almost immediately Sara had agreed; Laurel was her older sister and still the person that she looked up to. In the end Felicity was the only one who didn’t share her opinion, and she knew why everyone else had agreed so quickly; Tommy agreed because he had, what he thought was, a secret crush on Laurel, Oliver and Tommy almost always ended up doing whatever the other was, and Isabel wanted Oliver, though not in the same way that Tommy thought of Laurel.  
So now; nearly half an hour later, Felicity was sitting up in the tree waiting for Isabel to find her. Felicity was the only one who hadn’t been “it” yet, and Isabel wouldn’t stop till she got what she wanted. So when Felicity heard someone approaching the pond she pulled herself up another branch and hung like a koala so the leaves would hopefully block her from sight. She held her breath when she heard the steps stop under the tree branches. A minute later when someone started to climb the tree Felicity grew worried. She’d hoped Isabel wouldn’t climb the tree and therefore Felicity wouldn’t be stuck. Her heart racing she pulled herself back onto the branch so she wouldn’t fall as easy, but was incredibly relieved to see Oliver standing on a branch just a little ways below her. Seeing him standing there, and obviously headed her way, made her heart flutter like there was a butterfly in her chest. Neither said anything; he didn’t ask why she was up there, and she didn’t ask how he knew to look there. It was only a few minutes later that Oliver had gotten himself up onto the branch that Felicity was currently on and slid closer to her, bumping his shoulder gently against hers.   
“ ‘Lissy, why are you sad?” He asked her. Felicity wanted to explain it, but wasn’t sure how.   
“I’m okay, I promise. I just don’t like playing with Isabel much… and my parents will be angry and argue tonight. They always do after any big event or meeting.” Felicity bowed her head. It hit Oliver than and he didn’t know how he hadn’t noticed beforehand. Of course he was only 11 years old; Felicity being only 7. He reached over, grabbing a hold of her hand. He wanted to make it seem simple; more innocent somehow when he asked his question.   
“Felicity, would you look at me please?” She looked up. How could she not? She was practically putty in his hands. “Are your parents mean to you when they’re angry?”   
“Oh. No. Of course not.” Oliver could tell she was lying. When he’d asked her eyes had widened and she looked scared. He didn’t like it. Felicity was supposed to be happy with a personality like a hurricane.   
“I know you’re lying.” She went to open her mouth and deny it. He held up a hand to stop her. “I won’t keep asking though. It’s not my business.” The thought crossed his mind; ‘I wish it was though’. “Can I ask one more thing of you though?” Felicity was biting her lip, but agreed. “I want you to tell me if they ever hit you, or hurt you in any way. I’m not going to let that happen to you; I will keep you safe.” Felicity rested her head on his shoulder and said ‘Thank you’, but she was hoping it’d be too quiet for him to hear. She should have known better though, realizing he heard when he added ‘Any time’.   
They stayed in the tree for a little while longer before hearing a call come across the gardens; it was time to eat. At the backdoor Tommy and Laurel were talking in their own little world, though Sara was hanging onto the edge. When Felicity saw Isabel standing there and sneering at her she stiffened, but only until Oliver’s warm hand took hers. Almost immediately Isabel’s sneer dropped, replaced by something else, which definitely was not nice. Felicity was staying in place when Oliver squeezed her hand. She looked at him and watched as he mouthed ‘You’ll be okay. No one will hurt you.’, Felicity realized he was right, with him around no one would be able to hurt her.


	6. Tremble

Word:"Tremble"

Felicity Smoak wasn’t a party girl; she was more than happy to stay home and write code. So it came as a surprise to her roommate, Sara, when she agreed to go along and check out Verdant, Starling City’s newest night club.  
Sara took full advantage of this opportunity, and managed to convince Felicity, not only to wear a short gold dress or curl her hair, but to find a guy; Felicity was willing to see where that would go.   
Of course Felicity had made her promise not expecting to have to live up to it; it wasn’t like she was Sara.   
The trip to Verdant was short-even with taking a cab. The club was basically an old storage building hidden in the Glades, but it had been cleaned up nicely and now the building glowed, obviously it had cleaned up quite nicely. The club had been open for a couple weeks, but by no means had business calmed down. Felicity expected to have to wait forever in the line, so she was surprised when Sara led her right up to the door. She didn’t hear what Sara told the bouncer, but it was obviously the right thing since they were let in right away. She rushed to catch up.   
“Sara.” She reached for her arm. “Sara, how did you get us in here so quickly?”   
“Come on Lissy. I have a sister…named Laurel…who is dating Tommy…who is the co-owner of Verdant.” She gave her a look that practically screamed ‘duh’.   
“Oh.” Felicity was stopped in her tracks; only moving again when Sara was already a little ways ahead of her, already at the edge of the dance floor. Even though it was only about 9 o’clock the club was almost completely full- or at least it seemed. As soon as Felicity cause up with Sara, she grabbed her hand and pulled her off to circle around the dance floor.   
At the bar they ordered drinks before being approached by a couple. It took Felicity a moment, but she realized that it was Laurel and, she guessed, Tommy.   
“Laurel! Thanks for getting us in!” She turned to Tommy. “This place looks awesome.” Felicity didn’t know Laurel well, or Tommy practically at all so she hung back trying to fade into the background. She only stepped forward to get her drink when it arrived, but immediately stepped back. Sara, Laurel, and Tommy were still standing in front of her talking when another man approached their group.   
“Oliver! You’ve finally come to join us!” Oliver gave Tommy a look, Tommy just smiled back. Again Sara knew Oliver and he obviously knew Tommy and Laurel. They talked for a few minutes before Felicity felt someone eyes on her. A quick glance up showed Oliver to be watching her and almost instantly caused her to drop her gaze.   
She refused to look up again; she didn’t like how he made her feel. The best thing she could think of to compare was one of those romance novels with the shy girls who would tremble from just one look. She didn’t want to be that girl, but his eyes were commanding. She was so busy thinking about everything that she hadn’t really heard the conversation taking place in front of her. She didn’t even notice they’d stopped until a hand touched her shoulder. Almost immediately she jolted back to the present and found blue eyes looking at her; a second later realizing that it was Oliver. A glance behind him showed that Tommy and Laurel had moved off, and apparently taken Sara with them. She looked back at him with big eyes and biting her lip.   
“Felicity. I’m Oliver. I am the other half of the co-ownership here.”   
“Uhh…hi.” She gave a small wave of her hand. He held out his.   
“Come and dance with me.” He held out his hand. She started to lift her hand, but made herself pause. She almost didn’t want to do it, but she had made a promise to Sara and she knew that it would get back to her no matter what. So she took a deep breath and lifted her hand, placing it in his.   
She was worried that he’d be one of those guys; the kind who would start feeling up the girl automatically, but he wasn’t. He was nice, holding her close to dance but never pushing the limit. So when he leaned down and asked her to go home with him, she surprised herself by saying yes.


	7. Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of yesterdays chapter: Tremble.

Word="Shower"

 

It was only about midnight when Felicity let Oliver pull her away from Verdant. They'd been talking and dancing together for nearly two hours and Felicity was feeling it, so when Oliver had leaned down and asked her if she would go back to his place with him, she found herself saying yes. They didn't speak again until they had reached his apartment, but Oliver had never let go of her hand.

The building was fancy; a doorman, a fancy elevator, and who knows what else. Felicity had been watching her surroundings so it came as a surprise that she was now inside an elevator. In fact she was so distracted she didn't notice what Oliver was doing until he pushed her up against one of the cedar walls; using his hands to trap her in front of him and using his hips kept her from moving. Felicity looked up at him with her wide eyes and found him looking at her like he was a lion and she was a gazelle. She opened her mouth to say something; she didn't know what, but before she could speak Oliver had leaned down and covered his mouth with hers. He kissed fabulously, taking away any thoughts Felicity came up with before she could speak. She didn't try to fight it either, instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to pull him closer.

Just as she was getting into a rhythm Oliver pulled back. Felicity would have protested, but before she could he had swept her up and she'd locked her ankles around his waist. Oliver unlocked the door and stepped inside; each step jolting Felicity just enough that she was easily able to rub herself along his quite obvious erection. At one point he growled and Felicity couldn't help but giggle at him.

His apartment wasn't too big so it didn't take long for him to enter a room and drop her on the bed.  
"Take off your dress." He practically ordered it, but Felicity saw the wild look in his eyes and arguing it would have been pointless.

She undressed relatively slowly, getting more and more nervous as they got closer to what she knew was inevitable now. She turned from her small pile of clothes to find Oliver had stripped and basically thrown his clothes haphazardly across the room. When she had turned she could see his eyes start to move up and down her body; making her feel exposed but also just a little excited.  
"Bed. Now." Oliver growled again. Felicity didn't bother fighting, instead simply climbing onto the bed. It was only moments later that Oliver settled himself on top of her and she was lost in a swirl of sensation.

 

The next morning she woke slightly confused. She wasn't in her bed, or her room, or her apartment and was instead snuggled against something large and incredibly warm. Of course it only took a moment; she did remember the night before and everything.

She was thinking back over their sex-capades when she felt Oliver move his hand down her arm and brush his lips up along her neck.  
"Good morning." Even now Felicity didn't think it should be allowed for someone to sound that sexy in the morning. Instead of answering, she rolled over; pressing her face into his chest. She could feel his laughter reverberate through his body. He reached down and gripped her chin, effectively lifting her head so he could look in her eyes. He whistled.  
"I'm not sure I've ever seen anyone who looked that sexy right after waking up." Felicity blushed. She was happy to lay there, but Oliver had other ideas.

He climbed out of bed and held his hand out. Felicity stared at his hand for a moment before moving her gaze up. Oliver's eyes had that predatory glint in them again and Felicity could feel her eyes get bigger. She was sure she was still staring like a deer in the headlights when she finally spoke.  
"Uhh... Where are we going?"  
"I need a shower. Care to join me?" He smirked when her eyes got wider and moved down stare at his hand again. Eventually he just reached down and grabbed it.  
"So you in or out?" She stood; Oliver taking it as a positive sign and quickly pulled her off to the shower before she could become unsure again. She didn't.


End file.
